1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin-protecting composition. In particular, the present invention relates to a skin-protecting composition comprising an uncrosslinked silicone-acrylic copolymer which is soluble in a general solvent such as an alcohol and a weakly alkaline aqueous solution, a film formed from which copolymer has good skin-protecting properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known skin-protecting agents which protect human skin from chemicals or other irritative materials.
The protecting agent is applied to the skin by coating or spraying to form a film which protects the skin. However, the conventional protecting agents have drawbacks such that an organic solvent in the agent such as acetone or ethyl acetate irritates the skin or the formed film is not easily removed from the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,830 and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 104909/1988 discloses a skin-protecting agent for protecting the skin of persons who wash dishes or apparatus with neutral detergents at home or in restaurants, hospitals, beauty shops and the like, which agent comprises an ethyl acrylate-methacrylic acid copolymer and ethylcellulose. The proposed skin-protecting agent effectively blocks many irritative materials, although some low molecular weight irritative materials permeate through the film of the agent.